Chocolate Tastes Sweeter With You
by Ashura 09
Summary: Kouha/Koumei. Yaoi/Incest, don't read if you don't like. Cute little fluff drabble for one of my friends for Valentine's Day. Might add smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you're too busy? You need to take a break sometime, Mei~"

The whining voice on the other side of the door made the older prince wince a little. He felt horrible for keeping his little brother out, but there wasn't much else he could do. He still had matters that needed tending to. He made sure the door was completely locked before he crossed the room back to his desk.

"C'mon, Mei-Mei. You've never locked me out before. This isn't faaaaaaiiirrr!~" Kouha scratched at the door like a puppy who wanted to be let in. "You can't be doing anything special in there. Why can't I come in?"

The younger prince had often watched his brother work. He enjoyed listening to him mumbling out possible strategies in that calm baritone voice of his. Sitting on his lap for any number of hours at night, with his head nuzzled into his older brother's chest. Just listening to his voice as he progressively grew more tired. Those tired mumbles always made Kouha smile. But what he loved the most was when his brother fell asleep in the middle of his planning. The way he would slump in his chair and just cuddle him in his sleep.

"I'll let you in later. I'm very busy right now."

Kouha pouted outside the door and sat down, pressing his back against it as he brought his knees up to his chest in a child like way. "Promise you'll let me in?"

"I promise. Just sit tight for a little while, okay?"

"Fiiiiiiiine..." Kouha knocked his head back against the door, huffing under his breath. "I swear if you're just working on battle strategies again, you're going to get it when I come in." The younger prince wouldn't really hurt his brother, at least not to the extent of killing him.

Koumei let out a relieved sigh when his younger brother agreed to wait a little while longer. Without hesitating any further, he continued his work, rolling his sleeves up delicately. The third prince sat outside of the door all the while, humming to himself as he waited impatiently. He would soon get tired of just sitting there and would wander off to the gardens.

The hallways of the palace were so drab and the pink haired prince could hardly stand it. He didn't like staring at them for too long, it made him terribly antsy and he couldn't sit still in one place in the building for long because of it.

Bursting out into the bright sunlight of the outdoors made him almost swoon. The rays cascading onto his skin, covering him in soothing warmth as he trotted down the path towards the garden. He spent a lot of his time outside amongst the flourishing flowers. He particularly enjoyed the small manmade pond off to the side. He was content to lay in the grass nearby and just swirl his hand around in the cool water all day.

He sat down in front of the pond now, looking at his reflection. His eyes strayed to the gorgeous flowers that were blooming just above the water. He had handpicked the seeds from a bazaar awhile ago. He was glad to see that his servants had taken care of them while he had been away from the palace. He traced his fingers along one of the petals, sighing happily.

Kouha could think of no better place for the gorgeous lotus blooms to be. Aside from being displayed proudly on his brother's desk, at least. Wistfully, he looked over the flowers, picking the most beautiful one. He stroked along one of the petals apologetically before delicately tucking it beside his ear for safe keeping.

"Mei has to be done by now." He stood up and stretched before wandering back into the palace.

Just as he had started to walk down the hall, he heard his brother's door unlock and he skipped towards it. He happily opened the door and stepped inside. Koumei was sitting at his desk as usual. There weren't even the slightest hints of the usual things on his desk. So he obviously hadn't been working on his battle plans.

"Mei-Mei!~" he cooed at his older brother before plopping down into his lap and pressing his face into his neck happily. "You almost kept me waiting too long~"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to spoil anything." Koumei looked away shyly, tilting his head to the side slightly as Kouha pressed his face closer to his neck, nipping at the light skin.

"Spoil what?"

"I've been making something for you..."

Kouha's eyes lit up immediately and he sat straighter. "Whatissit? Whatissit?!"

He started pawing at his brother's clothes curiously, mewling. Koumei's face turned a light shade of crimson. He shakily reached out and grabbed his enthusiastic brother's hands, trying to still them.

"A-Ah...it isn't in my clothes. Silly Kouha."

"Then where is it?"

Koumei reached towards his desk after he let go of his brother's hands. Kouha pouted and smacked at him a bit, naturally assuming that he was about to start his work again on him. The redhead winced quietly and continued anyway, opening the drawer. He wrestled a small box from the depths and set it gently on his desk.

Kouha nearly pounced on it, eager to see what was inside it. His older brother stopped him though, wrapping an arm around his waist. He glanced back at him confusedly before settling back on his lap reluctantly.

"Close your eyes, okay?" Koumei spoke softly as he reached to open the box. "And open your mouth."

He nodded and closed his eyes, his jaw falling open as he waited. Koumei flipped the box open and reached into it. Kouha felt something sweet being placed onto his tongue and he greedily shut his mouth, sucking at it. He instantly recognized it as chocolate and he mewed happily. His eyes slid open to look up at his brother.

Koumei fed another piece of the chocolate to him, blushing when Kouha sucked at his fingers as he ate the next morsel. The pink haired man cooed again as the sweet candy melted down his throat.

"I'm sorry it isn't the greatest ever."

"No, its delicious!~"

"It is? I-I made more. Help yourself." He gestured to the opened box.

"Nah, I want you to continue feeding me." He stretched his legs over the other side the chair, sitting across Koumei's lap.

Koumei blushed and slowly nodded. "Okay." He grabbed the box and rested it on the younger prince's stomach, picking out another bit of chocolate. Kouha opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out eagerly. He ate the chocolate happily, licking his lips in between pieces.

It was very sweet, not that Kouha had any complaints about it. A rich dark chocolate that rivaled even the finest candy shops in the bazaar. The redhead was surprised that his brother even liked it. He was sure he had screwed it up somehow and made in inedible.

"It really tastes that good?"

"Did you want me to prove it to you, Mei-Mei?~" Kouha looked up at him with a smirk.

He didn't wait for an answer, reaching into the box to pick out a piece of candy. It was a small chocolate heart. He bit down onto one side and then looked up at his brother, raising an eyebrow enticingly. Koumei looked down at him and blushed at the look he was getting. But, he was curious about finding out if the candy really tasted as good as he said.

He leaned in and slowly bit down on the other half, his lips just lightly brushing against his brother's. Kouha bit off his piece, smirking still as he let the chocolate melt into his mouth. Koumei slurped up the remaining piece after a minute, chewing slowly. He was surprised that it did actually taste delicious.

But what surprised him more was feeling Kouha's hand on the back of his head, pulling him down. He let out a small cry and was quickly silenced by the younger prince's lips once again meeting his. Kouha groaned into his mouth heatedly and swept his tongue across the man's teeth, licking up the melted chocolate. Koumei stared down at him in shock before he slowly started to kiss back. He felt the other tug him down further, making out with him a little more feverishly.

Koumei quickly warmed up to the kiss and shoved his tongue into his younger brother's mouth, moaning quietly at the remnants of melted chocolate. However, he had to breathe. He pulled away briefly to suck in a ragged gasp of air before Kouha crushed him back onto his lips for more. His eyes fluttered shut as their tongues brushed together again, warm and wet with saliva and melted chocolate.

Their tongues wrestled for a minute before Kouha moved away. The elder one followed him, swiping his tongue into his mouth again. Kouha smirked playfully and wrapped his lips around his brother's tongue, giving it a long, loving suck. Koumei's eyes slid shut and he swooned as the younger prince licked the chocolate off of his tongue.

Kouha pulled back after a moment and smirked, not caring that there was chocolate smeared all over his lips from the impromptu make out session. Koumei's eyes opened and he looked down at him with a deep blush. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I told you it tasted good~" Kouha purred at him, stroking a hand down his chest. "But I think it tastes better when its been in your mouth first~"

"I-I-I guess.." He could still feel the other's gentle sucking on his tongue even though the kiss was over, still able to feel the pleasurable tingle. "A-Ah, I made a mess."

He pulled a napkin out and got ready to wipe the chocolate off of his sibling's face. Kouha leaned away from him as he avoided the napkin, giggling a bit. He pouted and continued trying to wipe his face off before the napkin was snatched from him and tossed away.

"I want you to lick it off, Mei~"

"Okay..." He moved closer. "If you really insist, Kouha."

Koumei leaned in and started to slowly lick the chocolate off, closing his eyes as he did. The pink haired boy moaned softly, reaching up to caress his brother's warm cheek. He blushed and continued cleaning his face off. Kouha pulled the lotus blossom from behind his ear and slowly wove it through the other's rich red hair.

The older prince opened his eyes, blinking a bit as he felt the other's fingers thread through his hair. Kouha smiled up at him and gestured over to the mirror before standing up and setting the box down on the desk. He got up after a moment and walked towards the mirror, looking at his reflection.

Towards the left side of his head, there was a beautiful blue lotus woven into his hair, accented by brilliant purple tips. He stared at it for awhile, mouth agape. He blinked a few times and moved back towards his chair, at a near loss of what to say. He sat down slowly, letting out a soft sound when Kouha settled himself back on his lap.

"Its gorgeous..."

"It is?" Kouha smiled up at him brightly, his eyes glittering.

Koumei nodded and smiled back, blushing when his brother abruptly hugged him around the neck, pressing his body flush against his chest as he snuggled in. He felt Kouha nuzzle into the side of his neck again and slowly wrapped his arms around him, breathing out a sigh against his ear.

"Mei?"

"Yeah?"

"I am gonna bang you so hard tonight~" Kouha mumbled against his neck, snuggling closer to his older sibling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Say, Koumei? Do you have anymore of that delicious chocolate left?" Kouha's head popped back into the room a few hours later.

"Working on another batch right now. Come here and have a taste."

Kouha walked in and closed the door behind him, darting to his brother's side. He watched as the other mixed the thick dark chocolate in a small saucepan over the stove with a wooden spoon. He stirred it once more before scooping a small portion out and holding it out to Kouha.

"Careful, its hot." he warned softly.

That hardly stopped Kouha from slurping up the sample without letting it cool first. He let out a pleased mewl, licking his lips slowly to savor the rich taste. It tasted almost better than the cooled chocolate from earlier, thick and warm on his tongue.

"Do me a favor and stir it for a minute? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, hurry back." He took the spoon from his brother and continued to stir it for him, listening to his quickly retreating footsteps.

He stirred it quietly, occasionally scooping some out and pouring it back into the pan, watching it dribble off of the spoon. He easily got lost in his own mind as he did such a boring task, his thoughts shifting back to his brother. Sighing to himself, he turned the stove down to a low heat and left it to simmer.

"Mei, take off your clothes and get on the bed. I want to mess around." He glanced off towards the bathroom when he finally heard the door open.

"I need to finish the chocolate, Ha."

"Later. Bed, now."

Koumei sighed and nodded his head, blushing when Kouha grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. It wasn't used much, given how many times Mei didn't fall asleep on it. It seemed to be mostly there for show. Kouha pushed him down onto the mattress and sat on his lap, his teeth already starting to nibble away at his neck.

"Be gentle, Ha. You can't leave any visible marks."

"I know, I know." he grumbled, letting up a little on his nibbling.

He leaned up and sucked on his older brother's adams apple, growling softly as he pressed up against his thin stomach. Mei whimpered and tentatively cupped his younger brother's ass, pulling him closer. He licked across the small red spot he had left behind on his brother's neck and moved up to his lips, digging his hands into his top and tugging lightly on the fabric.

The redhead kissed back gently, murmuring softly against the other's lips as he felt his robe being pulled off of his shoulders. The garment slowly slid down his arms, his relatively unmarked skin being revealed. There were a few bite marks on his shoulders that were still healing and several scratches down his chest.

Kouha sat up and attacked his left shoulder, biting at it playfully as he opened the healing wounds from last time. Mei shivered and wrapped his arms around him tightly, letting out soft squeaks as his brother's teeth continued to rake across his flesh.

"Not so hard, Ha."

"Shhhh~ On your back~" He licked the blood off of his shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, reaching down to finish taking the robe off of his brother.

"The chocolate's gonna burn though." Mei blushed when he was completely unclothed, glancing down to see Kouha palm his cock and start to stroke it.

"Oh, I almost forgot~"

Kouha hopped off of the bed abruptly and walked back to the stove, turning it off and stirring the chocolate before taking a small taste of it, humming. He carried the pan back to the bed after a moment and sat down beside his brother with it.

"Are you going to feed me?" He tilted his head.

"Mhm, just close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, hearing the covers rumple a little when his brother moved towards him.

He felt the melted chocolate slowly drip onto his tongue, still rather warm. He licked his lips a bit, letting out a happy sigh. Kouha moved back down as quietly as he could, tilting the pan a bit. Koumei's eyes opened the moment he felt something similar to magma being poured onto his bare skin, letting out a soft yelp.

"O-Ow! Its still hot!" He squirmed as the melted chocolate was being poured across his thighs and stomach.

"Shhhh~" He took the spoon and smeared the chocolate on him evenly.

"Nnn, its already starting to harden..."

"Is it? Well, then its not the only thing that's hard~" Kouha smirked at him seductively, leaning over to give his brother's cock a long, loving suck.

"A-Ahh~" Mei whimpered when Kouha took his entire cock into his mouth, sucking at him hungrily.

The pleasure would not last for as long as the redhead would've hoped because his little brother stopped after a moment and jumped back off of the bed, disappearing from the room. He sat up a little, sparing a glance at the chocolate covering his stomach.

Kouha came back with a box, humming cheerfully. Mei tilted his head and tried to look into it. His little brother scolded him playfully and covered it, refusing to let him peek inside. He huffed under his breath and looked away.

"Naughty Mei-Mei~" he purred, pushing him onto his back again. "Maybe I should punish you for that?~ I have all sorts of toys in here that I could use~"

He dug through it, trying to pick something. The Kou prince had quite a collection of dildos and miscellaneous things that he had obtained over the years. He made sure that his brother wasn't able to look, using his body to block his sight.

Kouha turned back to face him after a moment, holding a thin metal rod in one hand. He snickered at how his brother's face automatically paled at the sight. The thing was far too small to be of any pleasure that he was looking forward to.

"What are you planning with that?" He scooted away wearily.

"I can't let you cum right away, now can I?" Kouha leaned in, not the least bit surprised that his brother had moved away from him in first place. "Naughty Mei-Mei's always cumming way too early like a whore."

Koumei groaned a bit as his younger brother deftly inserted the small toy down into his slit, slowly pushing it far into his member. He left a part of it out, making sure he didn't jam it in too far. It was enough to make his brother writhe on the bed anyway.

"There. No cumming without my permission~" Kouha noticed how much Mei tried not to squirm as the metal rod went down into his cock and gave a smirk. "Oh? Does Mei like this? Having something shoved down into your naughty little head?~"

"M-Mhm~" Mei's toes curled as the other played with the toy a little, thrusting it in and out slowly. "So much~"

"Maybe you'll like this too, huh?" Kouha left the metal object alone and brandished a dildo, smirking at his older brother. "It vibrates~"

"Oh god, yes. Put it in me~" Koumei licked his dry lips and let out a needy whine when he felt the dildo prod at his entrance. "Please, Ha~ I need it~"

"Spread your legs for me like a cheap slut."

He nodded meekly and parted his legs more, blushing brightly as he felt his brother's eyes automatically on him, taking in the pale color of his exposed skin. A sight that the younger prince was very used to. Kouha licked his lips and shoved the vibrator in, smirking at how his brother's body went rigid in pleasure.

"A-Ahhh~ That feels so good, Ha~" He felt the other move the toy around inside of his ass, pressing into his walls.

Kouha stopped moving it around after a minute, playing with a switch towards the bottom of the dildo. He flicked in on casually, turning it to half speed. That was enough to earn a squeak from his brother and a slight squirm.

"You aren't allowed to touch this, right?~" Kouha lightly played with the dildo, smirking.

"I-I won't touch it, Ha." Koumei whined under his breath and dug his fingers into the bed sheets. "Please turn it up higher...I need it."

Kouha smirked and stepped away from the bed for a moment to look his brother over with predatory eyes. Mei stared back at him, his face entirely flushed. The pink haired male glanced away and started to undress. He licked his lips, able to tell that his bed mate was staring at him.

"Why don't you put that pretty little mouth of yours to work, Mei?" Kouha finished stripping moments later and sat down on his older brother's chest, spreading out his legs.

Koumei blushed and nodded, leaning up to gratefully take his brother's cock into his mouth, sucking at him without an argument. Kouha groaned, feeling the other's tongue already working at him. He supposed that by now he would definitely know just how he liked to be sucked off and he dug his fingers into his brother's scalp, tangling them amongst his red hair.

"Mm, you're a good bitch, aren't you, Mei-Mei?~" he moaned under his breath as the other sucked at his head and he tugged his hair lightly.

"Mhm~ M-More~" Koumei opened his mouth wide, inviting his younger brother to shove his length down his throat. "W-want more of your cock, Ha..."

"Then come get it~ It won't suck itself." He inched further up his chest, continuing to smirk.

He took more of his cock into his mouth, breathing hotly over it as he slurped up and down the smooth shaft. Kouha let out another groan, digging his fingers into his brother's scalp as he started to push his head down further against his groin.

Koumei didn't fight him at all, moaning quietly as his brother's cock started to go down his throat. He sucked around him appreciatively, slowly massaging the younger prince's inner thighs.

Kouha slowly reached back, shuddering as the other's mouth busily worked at his cock, easily making him harden the rest of the way. He slowly grabbed onto the vibrator, shifting it around inside of Koumei, smirking as he felt him moaning around his member. Reaching back further, he flicked his finger and turned the vibrator up to high as he pulled out of the other's mouth. He didn't want anything muffling the delicious moans that would soon arise.

The redhead could almost swear he was in heaven, his vision nearly whiting out in the heat of the moment. A couple loud moans came out of his mouth, drool dripping down his chin as the toy sent vibrations throughout his entire body.

"Yes~ Naughty Mei-Mei likes being used, doesn't he?~" Kouha purred as he crawled off of him, reaching over to play with the metal rod penetrating his slit.

"God, so much~~~~" Koumei tried not to writhe on the bed.

"Mm~ Does he want to get fucked now?~" Kouha lightly pumped at his brother's cock.

"_Please~_" Mei whined at him.

Kouha smirked and licked his lips before pulling the vibrator out slowly. "I wonder if I should just enter you dry?~ I don't think I feel like getting the lube out this time."

The redhead shivered at the thought, unsure if the idea aroused him or frightened him. He was fairly sure he liked the idea, judging by how he just laid back and closed his eyes, surrendering to his younger brother's will. Kouha hummed and moved in between his brother's legs, slowly prodding against his entrance.

"Stick it _in_ already, Ha. Quit teasing me."

"Fine~~~"

Kouha finally penetrated him with an easy forward motion of his hips. He heard his brother grunt softly from the feeling of his cock entering him. Even after all of the times they had screwed around, he still had yet to get used to the initial full feeling and normally, it would've been enough to make him cum along with the foreplay that Kouha seemed to enjoy putting him through so much. Perhaps that was why his brother insisted on restricting him in such a way.

He dug his fingers into the bed sheets as Kouha immediately set up a brutal, fast rhythm. He couldn't stop the moans that started to drop from his mouth with the younger prince thrusting into him so roughly. Kouha reached up and raked his nails down his brother's chest.

"Ah, careful! Your nails are like razors!"

"As if you don't like it." He went down further and dug his nails into his stomach, relishing in the pained jolt that went through Koumei's body. "You like everything I do to you, dirty slut~"

Koumei whimpered and nodded faintly, letting out a gasp as the other bucked into him again with a sharp thrust, getting deeper inside. The redhead shifted his position a bit, groaning as Kouha continued bucking into him, even as he moved.

"Mmmn, pull me up on your lap and let me have it already!~"

Kouha hooked his arms under the small of his brother's back and pulled him closer, pressing up into him, listening to Koumei moan when his erection shifted within his walls. He wiggled his hips a little, snickering as the other writhed in pleasure.

"A-Ahhh~ You're throbbing so hard inside me, Ha..." Koumei found himself clenching around him, if only to feel his younger brother's cock pulsate harder within him in response. "Give me more~~~"

"Am I?~" Kouha thrusted teasingly. "Its because you're so -_mmm~_ tight and hot~ You're almost constricting my cock~"

"Nnn, you know I can't help it..." He moved back down into him, moaning as he felt the head nudge against his prostate.

The light poke against his sweet spot was sent straight back to his erection, causing it to twitch and throb harder. It was almost painful having the toy pushed down into his cock, restricting him from a much wanted release. Pre dribbled up despite of the blockage, gathering around the metal rod.

Kouha saw it and licked his lips, pausing his thrusting long enough to lean forward to lick it off slowly. He knew that would drive Koumei crazy, feeling his tongue tease at the sensitive tip when he wasn't allowed to cum. He pulled back away with a flirty kiss against his head, chuckling a bit as it throbbed again from the attention.

He pulled out of Koumei, hearing him protest as he crawled up onto his stomach after double checking that the chocolate on him hardened enough. He rested down on him, playfully grinding up against his cock, his hips rolling lazily against him.

"You look so hot like this~ Flushed cheeks, nice plump lips~" Kouha purred, slowly bringing his hand up to stroke his brother's face before tracing his fingertips across his lips. He dragged himself up further to capture them in a heated kiss.

Mei kissed him back slowly, threading his fingers through his brother's hair. He had forgotten how soft it was, starting to reach back to stroke the back of his head. Kouha continued rolling his hips against him, grinding slowly against his stomach. Pre cum leaked out of him and onto the chocolate coating Mei's torso.

"Mmn~ I can already feel my balls tightening~"

"G-Get back inside me..." Koumei lightly pulled on his brother's hips. "Want you to cum in me..."

"Well, okay~" He slid back down between Koumei's legs, teasing at his entrance before he shoved himself back in with a lustful groan.

His brother's back went rigid, his toes curling as Kouha continued the same vicious rhythm from earlier. He guided one of Koumei's legs onto his hip, bracing his hands down on the bed beside his brother's sides. Kouha shifted his weight a little and started to drive into him roughly, using the new position to increase the pace and depth of his thrusting.

Koumei cried out, bucking his hips as he felt the other's cock press into his sweet spot and against his walls. He wrapped his other leg around Kouha and tossed his head back against the bed, surrendering to the thrusts rocking his body.

"Mmn, please let me cum..."

"Didn't quite catch that~ Speak up~" Kouha's hips pulsed forth once.

"Nnngh! Let me cum, please..."

"I guess I _could_." Kouha looked directly into his eyes, trailing his hand up to lightly stroke at his brother. "But I like hearing you _beg_ like a desperate slut~"

"Please, Kouha~" He shivered and bucked his hips up into the other's touch.

Kouha pulled the rod out and lightly pumped his brother to coax his release along as his hips pounded forward, striking into his prostate directly. Mei came with a loud moan, clenching so tightly around the pink haired boy that he really had no choice but to spill inside of his sibling, hot and heavy.

Koumei's cum splattered over the hardened chocolate on his stomach. Kouha watched the entire time, scoffing a bit to himself at how unbelievably messy his older brother was. But it didn't exactly surprise him either.

"Tch. Spilling all over the chocolate you worked so hard to make." Kouha clicked his tongue. "And what's more, you didn't get all of it either."

He pulled back out of his brother and sat up, stroking his lowering erection back to life. Koumei watched with a hesitant blush as Kouha easily got hard again. He really did have a horny little brother.

"You're so lucky your little brother has more control, Mei~"

"A-Are you gonna cum on me too?"

"Just where you missed." He moved over to his brother's thighs, still stroking himself. "Since I don't think you want me digging the cum out of your ass to use instead."

"L-Leave it there." Koumei was already tired and still extremely sensitive, unsure if he could take any more stimulation without passing out.

Kouha nodded and jerked himself off a few more times before he released on his brother's thighs, hearing him squeak softly in alarm. He reached back over, looking for the stirring spoon that was used earlier. He smeared the cum over the hardened chocolate, licking his lips slowly.

Casually, he reached over and broke off a piece of chocolate on his brother's stomach, a piece with a considerable amount of Mei's cum on it. He brought it up to the redhead's lips, smirking a bit as he opened his mouth for him and ate it slowly.

"You like the taste of yourself, don't you?~"

"M-Mhm..." Koumei swallowed the piece. "Would much rather t-taste you though, Ha~"

"Oh?~ That can be arranged~" He broke another piece off, this one from his thigh.

Koumei opened his mouth wide for the next piece, licking his lips in anticipation when he saw the other's cum dribbling off the sides of the chocolate. Kouha tilted it a little, letting some of the cum drip onto the other's tongue before feeding him the chocolate.

"Mmm~" Mei pushed himself up on his arms, tired of laying flat on his back.

Kouha was tempted to shove him back down but decided to just take another piece of chocolate off of him, eating it with leisure.

"Shame we can't do this more often." Kouha nibbled on another piece. "Mei-Mei is so delicious."

"D-Don't hog all of it now."

"Fiiiine."

-Epilogue-

"Ha! Now I have blisters!"

"It was worth it~" Kouha licked the remaining chocolate from his lips as he ate the last bit of chocolate off of his older brother's body.

"A-At least get me some burn cream or something. Ah, it hurts." Koumei covered himself back up in his kimono, wincing as the fabric brushed against his skin.


End file.
